


不想完成的任务

by althexx7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), a v en
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althexx7/pseuds/althexx7
Summary: 你有一个任务需要完成，但是你并不想去做。





	不想完成的任务

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇小破车，希望大家喜欢吼！

1  
淋浴间的灯又坏了，墙壁上的玻璃小窗透过的光线仅仅只能让你勉强看清水雾下的水龙头开关。这里暗得像监狱。  
你把水量调到最大，让水从你的头顶肆无忌惮的流下，冲刷掉你身上的血污。  
水太冷了，虽然你早已习惯洗冷水澡，但是接近0度的水温还是让你打了个哆嗦。  
一个男人站到你旁边的水龙头下，把身上的衣物逐一褪去，伸出他的手臂把开关打开。  
“What’s your next mission?”他的声音很低沉却意外的柔软。  
你从余光中看到了他的金属手臂。  
“Soldier.”你认出了他。  
“What’s your next mission?”他重复了这句话。  
你稍稍诧异了两秒，这是他第一次主动询问你的任务内容，他一向是知道你的一切的。这说明他并不知道这个的任务。  
但他有权利知道你的一切，所以你选择如实告知他。  
“To seduce someone.”  
“Details？”  
“Not sure yet，there’s no specific plan.你回答到。这是这次任务的奇怪之处，你收到了指令，但还没有确切的执行计划。  
“Name？”他继续发问。  
“Jefferson Reagan.”  
你等着他下一句询问的话。  
水继续冲刷着你们的身体，可你们之间却再无半句交流。空旷的淋浴间内只剩下水击落在水泥地上的声音。

2  
你仔细的清理身上的伤口，手臂上有两条鞭子抽打出的伤痕，开口里还混着细沙。那是今天训练的时候被一个叫Kelly的新人抽的。你做为最强的战士之一，在对练的时候为了激发潜能不被允许携带武器。  
你想过于完美总是会被嫉妒的。这个新人每一鞭都对准了你的脸，为了保护漂亮的小脸蛋，你只能生生用手接住了她的鞭打。  
清理时你仿佛看到Soldier转过身垂眼看你的手臂。  
水依然冷得刺骨，但是经过几分钟适应后，你甚至从里面感受到了一丝热气。  
很快你便洗好了。准备拧上水龙头开关收拾离开的时候。站在你旁边不说话的男人猛然伸手拉住你，用大腿把你抵到墙上。  
你的背靠上了冰冷而坚硬的瓷砖，但是头却被一只没有温度的大手护着。  
“Soldier…”你还没来得及叫出他的名字。男人冰冷的嘴唇贴上了你的。

3  
他的舌头悄然的和你的缠绕在一起，他用力的吸允了一下你的舌尖，像是突然触电了般，你的身体微微颤抖了下。  
“I don't wanna do it here.”你在唇齿相缠的空隙间，断断续续的说。但意料之中，没有得到他的回应。  
他淋湿的长发贴到了你的脸上，你伸手想拨开他们，可最后你的手却停留在了他的耳侧，你环抱着他，摸着他的头发Soldier的头发十分柔软，不同于基地里大多数男人硬的像猪毛一样的短发，他的头发柔顺的像丝绸，只是不像女人们的那样细。  
他一只手从后背拥着你，一只手在你的胸前轻抚着。金属手传来的温度和冷水无异，但却把力道控制的十分轻柔。据说他的这只手和正常手臂一样，可以得到相同的触感。他的嘴唇逐渐向下转移到了你的脖子，你感受到他狠狠的舔舐着你，手上也加重了力度，揉捏着你胸前的柔软。  
你忍不住叫出了声，恍惚间觉得今天挨的两鞭子的刺激完全赶不上soldier对你的抚弄。你凑上前含住了他的耳垂。  
这时你明显感到他的动作突然放轻了，但是他的吻却愈发强烈。他的手从你的胸上慢慢向下摸索。冰冷而湿润的金属手按上了你的阴蒂，他在上面用手指打着转，轻柔但是速度却很快。  
你实在是受不了这样的突然刺激，只能紧紧抱住他，手忍不住抓紧了他的背，留下了几道血痕，但很快血迹就被水洗掉。  
你很快在他手中达到第一次高潮，颤抖着把腿缠绕在他腿上，他配合着你，用手托着你的屁股让你悬空。  
你把腿分开了些，更加贴合彼此身体的曲线，像是邀请着他的进入。  
“Please,soldier。”  
他闻言，用空闲的那只手，托着自己一寸一寸没入你的体内。在这空荡的淋浴间里，水是冰冷的，墙壁是冰冷的，他的手也是冰冷的。可是当他那根粗壮的阴茎进入你时，你感受到了温暖和火热。穴内的媚肉从他进入的时刻就开始收紧，但是在你潮湿的内壁包裹下，进入的也不算困难。等他终于全部埋进你时，你们同时发出了满足的叹息声。  
他开始抽插他的阴茎，在你的身体的进进出出，你随着他的节奏晃动着。一股股刺激的电流传送出来，让你舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
你忍不住在他的肩头咬了一口，这是你们之间的习惯，每当这个时候，他就知道你想要更多。于是他很有默契的加快了抽插的速度，你下意识的迎合着他。很快又迎来了新一轮的顶峰。  
你的soldier的能力是最强的，也包括性爱的能力，在彻底陷入情欲的漩涡之前你满足的想。

4  
“You made me late.”你和soldier结束这场性事之后你佯装生气的对他讲。你本该在结束淋浴后去a区为一个战术小队布置任务的，但是由于他的关系，你恐怕迟到了不止半个小时。  
上峰对你们之间超出正常关系的部分是默许的，毕竟超级士兵也需要解决生理问题。但即便是这样，你也不愿意过多的把你和他的关系暴露在众人面前。太过明显而超出界限的接触总会让有的外人过分扭曲事实，而这样的后果可能歪曲出不存在的某些弱点。  
他没有回答你，只是沉默的用毛巾把你身上的水珠拭去。这样温馨的事让他来做显得有一些违和，他好像也发现了这点，于是他干脆把毛巾直接盖在了你头上。  
你就知道他没啥耐心，但是他主动有想帮你擦干身体的意思已经足够让你受宠若惊了，你笑了笑把遮住你脸的毛巾拿下来开始擦拭头发。  
“Soldier,you always ignore what I'm talking about. It makes us look like strangers.But we are so close.…”  
他老是不理你，经常你讲十句话他才回一句话。你知道是因为上峰对他做的那些事的因素让他变得不爱开口说话，但还是会期待他多给你一些回应。  
你们迅速的穿好了衣服向外走，到门口的时候，他向右朝你的反方向走准备离开。  
“This mission is kind of weird, and I’m sure there's something they didn’t tell me. Can I ask for your help If I'm in a state of emergency？”  
你看到他停下脚步，原本背对你的身躯转了个方向面向你，在昏暗的走廊里，他高大的身躯像一座雕塑，阻挡了光线，把你罩在他的影子里。他驻足听你想要继续表达什么。  
“You know, I don't want to seduce people,it's disgusting. To flirt with them,to touch them...”  
比起这种毫无头绪任务，你更喜欢直接拿着枪对准目标的脑袋，而不是被逼着触摸人性最黑暗的面。即便在这个组织里，你本来就做着脏活，这样的任务方式仍然是你厌恶的。  
“It's just a mission.”  
他终于不再吝啬自己的话语，但说出的却不是你想听到的。你一直知道他的冷淡，与他不相关的事他从不屑于去管，大多数时候他不愿意多说一句无用的话。但你真的讨厌即将要做的事，也渴望他能在听到你的话后有一些不同的反应。毕竟你们之间不仅仅是教官与学生的关系。在解决生理问题方面，他对你是特殊的，你是唯一一个这样的人，你把这当作他的默认。于是你在他的身边渐渐有了些许别的期望。  
你不敢把事情挑明，在组织里任何超过界限的事都是不被允许的。你们目前的状态已经是身为超级士兵而获得的优待了。所以你也只能像这样旁敲侧击一番。  
“But you arenot my mission.”你的目光直逼向他，想从那双冷静得不可思议的绿眸中找出一些别的情绪。  
你不知道他有没有明白你的意思。他只是上前了两步，重新缩短了你们之间的距离，用他冰冷的手指触碰了你手臂上的伤口，你忍不住向后缩了缩。  
“Keep safe.”  
他的声音轻的好像从未出现过一样。

5  
那天的谈话好像没有发生过般，没有影响到任何事，一切都照旧进行。  
只是你不再进行日常训练，这些天开始独自带领战术小队进行实战演练，这让你们几乎不会在训练场上看到对方。你和他的交流也只剩下必要的任务汇报，除此之外再无其他。  
你在害怕。  
你很明白待在这个环境里，是不需要额外的感情的，可你就是控制不住，已经开启了一部分，你就想从对方身上得到更多的回报。  
旁人是看不出来什么的，最多会以为最近winter soldier没有什么生理需求，你们的关系没有任何正向或者负向的改变。组织里的特工都被训练的像是没有心一样，但你与他们不同，你能从winter soldier身上体会到冷暖。  
winter soldier不仅仅是对于组织最重要的存在，也是对你最重要的存在。  
他训练你，让你把训练成果融化为本能。他是你的引导者，不管出于什么目的，他在无数次的任务中保护了你。至于肉体上的关系，是他选择了你，也是你选择了他。winter soldier是这个组织里你唯一信任的人。从各个方面来说，你都不可以失去他。  
可是好像要止步于此了。

6  
在结束一天的事务后，你回到房间，开灯之后发现床边已经坐了一个人。你知道是他，除了他没有别人会这样的神不知鬼不觉的出现。  
通常淋浴的时候和这个时候，你们的行动才不受限制，得以享受片刻的自由。  
整个房间都是白色的，他穿着一身黑色的作战服显得格外突兀。本来狭小的空间多了一个人的存在显得尤为拥挤。  
你甚至没有发现你看到他的时候，嘴角忍不住上升的弧度。自从那天过后，他再也没来找过你，好几次你都以为他再也不会来找你了，因为你的越界。  
你关好门，把房门上锁。把手上抱着的文件和肩上的背包扔在地上，把鞋脱掉，赤着脚走向床边。  
你爬上床，坐在他的大腿上，双腿缠着他的腰，手搂着他的脖子，在他的额头上印下一个吻。  
“I thought you would never come to me again.”  
你亲吻着他的嘴唇，用舌尖勾勒出他的唇型，用舌头把他的牙关撬开。他伸出一只手环着你的腰，并没有向往常一样回应你的亲吻，另一只手摁着你的胸口把你推离他。  
“Not today. ”  
你不解的看着他。望向他漂亮的绿眼睛，你仍旧猜不透他的情绪。如果不是来找你做一些深入交流，你还真的不知道他来找你做什么了。  
“If you are injured, I’ll replace you on that mission and use my way to complete it. This is the only way to avoid…”  
你不可思议的瞪大了眼，从他话语间传来的意思让你感到惊讶又喜悦。你第一次没有等到他把话讲完，把他顺势推倒在床上激烈的吻了他。  
你的心跳从来没有像此刻一样跳动得那么迅速。你感觉自己就像离了水的鱼，而被你压住的人才能给你提供赖以生存的氧气。  
“You can make me injured…like this.”  
你狠狠的咬了他的嘴唇，一下子就有血珠从他的嘴角渗出，你们的口腔中弥漫开来一股血腥味。  
他渐渐的开始回应你，用不同于往常用力而热切的方式，火热的舌尖扫过你口腔的每一寸。  
你抽出一只手从他身上抚过，直到碰触到他的胯下，隔着布料来回揉搓他开始充血的阴茎。  
“You see? You want me too，soldier.”  
你拉开他裤子的拉链，一只手把他裤子连同内裤一起拉下，他已经很硬了。你开始上下套弄他的阴茎，感受到他在你手中逐渐变得更加坚挺。你轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后直立起上半身屁股往下滑了一点。  
你半跪在他的双腿间，轻轻含住了他的阴茎。用温润的口腔包裹着他的瞬间，他不受控制的发出一声舒服的喘息声，你一边用舌头在他的头部打着圈舔去上面渗出的液体，一边用另一只手顺着他的阴茎撸动。他的双手扶住你的脑袋，抓着你的头发，把你摁向他，你被迫的吞下他大半个茎身，突然的深入让你没缓过神来，你闷哼了一声，努力张开嘴避免牙齿碰到他。你用双手扶住他的阴茎，加快了你的吞吐速度，你感受到他轻微的颤抖，重重的吮吸了一下，用舌头轻轻堵住他龟头上的小孔。  
他在快要高潮的边际，止住了你继续舔舐他的动作，把你翻过来抵在床上，用大腿把你的腿撑开，几乎撕的方式把你身上的障碍物扯掉，他的金属手在这种时候显得格外的方便。  
他把手指伸到你的穴口，发现你已经湿透了，便扶着自己的阴茎，在你的阴蒂处拍打了几下，用你流出的水润湿了它的龟头之后，对准你的穴口顶了进去。  
你喘息了一声，在他进入一个头的时候，就忍不住夹紧了他。他的一只手揉捏着你的胸，另一只手轻拍着你的腰，示意你放轻松一点。他缓缓的把自己全部挤进你紧致的甬道，膝盖顶着你的大腿，让你完全的向他展开，大幅度的开始抽插。他的每一次抽送都特别用力，你的呻吟声忍不住带着一点哭腔。  
他按着你，在抽插了几十次后，用力的往里面顶了一下然后又退了出来，你翘起臀部，让他能进入得更深。你们的下身不断碰撞发出声音，他加快了速度，感觉快要把你整个人都顶撞开一般。你全身都开始颤栗了，强烈的刺激让你感觉连汗毛都好像竖立起来。在他再一次重重的抽插，你感到你快要高潮的时候他含住你的耳垂舔了一下。   
“I will never hurt you.”  
“I know.”  
伴随着他下身的动作，你在他的引导下迎来了极致的快感和骨头断裂一般的疼痛，然后眼前一黑晕了过去。

7  
你醒来的时候，房间已经没有人了，但是身体被清理干净了，身上的伤口也被处理过。已经错过了任务的执行日期，但是很快有人来通知你，那个你不想去的任务已经有别人完成了。你来到医疗室给伤口换药，今天值班的是Sam，他是负责提供药品供给的医生，人还不错，就是爱八卦话有点多。  
“Why did you provoke him?”他检查了你的伤口之后问。  
“Ah?”你明白Sam指的是谁，但是假装听不明白的样子疑惑的回答到。  
Sam拿着你的检查报告，指着上面的图片，给你讲你不同伤口之间的差别。  
“I mean, winter soldier, look at your wounds, except for these bruises, your arm seems to have been twisted directly, so I guess you two were fighting very hard.”  
“The equipment in the training room was aging, and it hit me. It’s just an accident, and it has nothing to do with him.”你撇撇嘴，表情尽量显得很无奈。  
“Got it.”  
Sam一边给你换药一边忍不住开始碎碎念。  
“But it makes you lucky, you just need two more days to recover. You don’t need to perform a new mission and an additional three days’ vacation is also granted. I admire you so much… Does it hurt?”  
“Not too much，Sam, I’m a super soldier.”  
Sam给你的绷带上打了个蝴蝶结，示意他已经给你换好药了。  
“Thank you，doctor.”  
你跳下凳子，看到医疗室内间有个眼熟的面孔，一个女孩苍白的躺在病床上打着点滴，是那个之前想故意让你毁容的人。你有点好奇她身上发生了什么事。  
“By the way, can I ask you what happened to her? That girl, the new agent, her name is Kelly, right?”  
Sam用一种格外同情的眼光看着那个女孩，摇了摇头。  
“She provoked winter soldier in training. He was angry, and broke her hand with her whip. She’s not like your super soldier, it will take at least three months to recover.”  
“Poor girl.”  
你赞同的点了点头，转身离开了这里。


End file.
